Jawbreaker
by SweetKiwi222
Summary: "Oh, my god." Robin gasped as he covered his mouth with his hand. "What did you do, Wally?" "I-I didn't mean to…I mean…It wasn't my…Don't tell, Robin. Please?" Character death. A bit of Supermartian.


**Okay, this story has to do with Character death. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is just the begining. Which is why it's so short. And I love the movie Jawbreaker :) it's an amazing movie. I don't care what anyone says. So, I got this Idea for this story and who else to do it to then M'gann? **

* * *

><p><strong>~Accident~<strong>

It was a lax day in Mount. Justice. No missions, no Batman, and no problems. Of course, Wally had homework to do but blew it off to go into town with Robin to hang out. Kaldur was fixing the T.V. so Superboy could finally stop watching static and actually see something-at least-educational. Artemis was in her room listening to music (she wasn't really into hanging out with the group too much) and M'gann was in the kitchen cooking up dinner for when the boys got back. Batman said there were no missions as of yet, but the team never knew. So they simply relaxed (or as Wally called it, _chill_ax) and waited for orders. Wally and Robin came back earlier then M'gann expected and Wally had brought something that sparked interest with M'gann.

"What is it?" M'gann asked as she placed her lasagna in the oven.

Wally held it between his thumb and pointer finger. "It's called a Jawbreaker." His mouth was full with one as well.

"A Jawbreaker? That sounds like it hurts. It breaks your jaw?" M'gann seemed generally concerned as she brought her hand to her lip.

Wally laughed. "Nah, it's called a Jawbreaker because if you bite down on it, it _might _break your jaw."

M'gann nodded. "So all I have to do is suck on it?"

"Yup, just don't swallow it or bite it." Wally handed off the pink one with white dots on it to her.

"What's the white dots for?" M'gann asked as she took the Jawbreaker and pointed at the dots.

Wally smiled. "Decoration."

"Oh, neat." She popped the Jawbreaker in her mouth and smiled as the strawberry flavor exploded in her mouth. Wally; pleased with making her happy decided to stay in the kitchen and help her out with her cooking.

An hour later, the food was done. M'gann and Wally decided not to eat because of the Jawbreakers that were in there mouth. The rest of the group appraised M'gann for her good cooking and even had seconds. This made her very happy. And the Jawbreaker in her mouth never seemed to get smaller. Though, some pieces were missing. Wally suggested that she was biting down on it, but didn't press the matter. And by nighttime, M'gann decided to throw the Jawbreaker out, but instead she kept in her mouth, not wanting to go to bed.

So she stayed up with Superboy and watched some T.V. M'gann wanted to watch Jersey Shore, but stopped watching it after two minutes because they started feeling a bit stupid. And Superboy decided that they watch That's 70's show, hoping to learn more about the seventies. Wally happened to be awake as well (normally he woke up for his mid-night snackage since his stomach wouldn't let him sleep through the night without any food) and caught Superboy and M'gann on the couch watching T.V. Wally Hated that. She always flirted with Superboy and seemed more attached to him. Even now as they were sitting on the couch, M'gann had her legs up to the side on the couch with her head resting on Superboy's shoulder. And Superboy didn't seem to mind. Hell, Superboy seemed somewhat happy about this.

Again, Wally was displeased. _He _wanted to be the one that M'gann leaned against. _He _wanted to hold her. Not Superboy, some dumb clone who didn't even know what two plus two was. But when Wally looked closer, he could see the Jawbreaker still in M'gann's mouth. _This _made him smile. So Wally snuck off into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and then went back to bed.

In the morning, Wally was the first to wake up-of course-but when he woke up, M'gann and Superboy were gone. Confused, Wally went to the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It looked as if a five year old wrote it:

Deer teem,

Weent oout with M'gann 2 buy M'gann moor Jawbreakers. Shee likes them aalot. Be bakk soon.

-Superboy

Horrible spelling. M'gann should be worrying about how to teach him how to write better instead of taking him out for candy. Wally sighed, put the note down, and went to go make himself breakfast. By the time the two came back it was well over noon and the team decided that since it was Sunday and Batman wouldn't dare give missions on a Sunday night because he knew Robin, Wally, and Artemis had school to attend, they would go home early. But not _too _early.

Wally looked at M'gann who-again-was sitting on the couch with Superboy; Jawbreaker in her mouth. She seemed extremely happy with the Jawbreakers she held. Wally on the other hand, was extremely pissed that she didn't want to spend time with Wally. So Wally decided to play a little prank on her.

As she walked towards the kitchen, Wally stayed behind the wall in order to properly scare her. He made sure that no one was around to see her get scared or they'd all scold him for doing such a thing to her. So as she went into the kitchen, Wally jumped out.

"Boo!" He shouted.

M'gann gasped; jumping back…and swallowing the Jawbreaker. Wally was laughing too hard to see her grabbing her throat and waving her hand in the air. Her eyes were watering and her face was actually turning a vibrant blue. She tried to gasp for air, expand her throat so the Jawbreaker could go down, but she was freaking out so much that she couldn't concentrate on doing such. Wally was wiping the tears from his eyes from laughter when M'gann finally dropped to the floor; her eyes wide, mouth agape, Jawbreaker stuck in her larynx.

Wally's eyes widened. "M-M'gann?"

No response.

"M'gann come on, wake up. I-I was just kidding. It was a joke. Wake up." Wally dropped to his knees and shook her. "M'gann, get up. You can't die, you're a Martian! They can't die! Only by fire! Jawbreakers aren't made of fire! Wake up!"

"What are you yelling ab-." Robin walked in to the kitchen only to see M'gann on the floor with the Jawbreaker in her throat.

"Oh, my god." Robin gasped as he covered his mouth with his hand. "What did you do, Wally?"

"I-I didn't mean to…I mean…It wasn't my…Don't tell, Robin. Please?"

"Wally…You killed M'gann."


End file.
